


Doctor Who: An (Eternal) Wolf Life(?)

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Halloween, Love, One Shot, Secrets, Sex, TenRose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: Halloween, the day where you can masquerade as a monster (but not only). On this day, which originated in the Celtic Samhain, Rose Tyler meets John, who probably wears the strangest disguise. But something is in him and soon she learns that he is different.





	Doctor Who: An (Eternal) Wolf Life(?)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween to all.
> 
> For today a little story. Have fun and do not scare yourself too much.
> 
> Allons-y

Doctor Who is © by BBC.

Doctor Who: An (Eternal) Wolf Life(?)

From 31 October 2016 to 31 October 2017

London/England/Europe

„Please, Rose, it's only one evening“, pleaded Jack Harkness again, „a good friend of mine will be there too, and I'm not in the mood for being in a corner all night, tonight.“

Rose Tyler shook his head. She had no desire to be at a party with strangers who were disguised as well. Even more so, where she had no costume anyway. And no, she would not just throw a sheet over her head to go through as a ghost.

„Listen, there's free food, music, good humor, just everything.“

„I'm just too old for that“, she sighed, the only thing she would do to give sweets to the children when they should be at their door.

Jack still looked at her as if hoping to persuade her, but she only asked him not to be too loud tonight.

The next few hours did not happen much. It rang a few times, but the supply of sweets quickly became so. She had not shopped for a whole week.

When it rang the doorbell again, she was still a little surprised. It was after 8 o'clock in the evening, it would hardly be possible that there are still children on the way.

When she opened the door, her breath caught. In front of her was the greatest, most breathtaking man she had ever seen. She felt like everything else was unimportant at the moment. He was quite tall, had brown eyes and hair, which stood out wildly.

„Hey, I'm John, one of Jack's friends, do you mind if I use your bath? Unfortunately, there is a pretty big queue there.“

She was still staring at him. He probably had the strangest costume she had ever seen.

„Sure, come in. Incidentally, my name is Rose. What's that costume, what are you wearing?“

He looked at her a little strangely: „It's nothing special. Where was your bath again?“

Rose showed it to him and he quickly disappeared into the small room.

Well, that was a little crazy. Why did not he want to say what he wanted to portray? She had noticed the wolf ears, the wolf's snout, and the fact that one foot had feet instead of feet.

The rest, looked completely normal.

„Thanks for using your bath, Rose. I hardly wanted to go outside and lift my leg on a lantern.“

She smiled as he said goodbye, but Rose also noticed that he did not really want to go back to the party. So she asked him if he would like to stay and his brown eyes were shining.

„That would be wonderful, thanks, Rose.“  
„Never mind.“  
„Jack is disguised as Jack Skellington.“  
„Let me guess. He somehow picked up a woman named Sally.“

John just looked at her and Rose finally burst out laughing.  
„Not really? I hope there are photos of it.“

He pulled his smartphone out of his pocket and handed it to her. There was really a picture of Jack in the costume to see. Rose had just calmed down again, but now burst out laughing again. That was just too much that evening.

„Please, this will haunt me all my life.“  
„I am glad that I could cheer you up.“

So they spent the evening together, but John did not take off his costume, on the contrary, it seemed like it was part of his body.

„It's past midnight“, she said. „You do not have to wear the costume anymore.“

John just looked at her before getting up, „It's not a costume, I'm really half a wolf. I tried to make a remedy that would turn everyone into a pet for a day. Well, was a failure, I have to live with it for many years. At least I can hide my ears under a big hat and my feet in my shoes, only with the nose it is difficult.“

Rose stared at him. In former times he would have been presented as a "monster" in a circus. This was fortunately no longer so, but who knew how people would react to him.

She carefully reached for his ears, which felt soft under her fingers, and then shook her head.  
„It's really real?“  
He just looked at her, but she took his hand and pulled him back into the living room.  
„Hey, you do not have to pretend that you're something weird, you're not. Come, you can stay with me.“

He suddenly pulled her close, hid his wolf-snout in her hair and never wanted to let her go again. They only knew each other for a few hours, but it was as if he had finally found someone who accepted him as he was.

Autumn passed and winter came. John enjoyed traveling in the woods at the gates of London. He said that it would be a great pleasure to see the view of a forest from another angle.

„Look Rose!“, He shouted, „all those footprints. These are, for example, from a squirrel who was just looking at his food supply.“

Rose crouched next to him and smiled. Since his transformation into a half wolf, he had no friends left, except for Jack Harkness, so he could concentrate his time on forest visits.

„How many times have you spent time here?“  
„Much, very much“, he replied and his voice sounded slightly overcast, „but that's a good thing, I'd never have been out so much before, Rose.“

She nodded with a smile and took his hand in hers, knowing that she would not be able to break it anymore. Knowing that, even if there is only a very deep friendship between them, they will be together forever.

In spring, they celebrated his and a little over a month later, her birthday. They had put him on a common day, even though Rose really had her birthday afterwards.

In the summer they drove to the sea and enjoyed two wonderful weeks there, which brought them closer together but did not let them become a couple.

They liked to just run along the beach or swam a few laps, but otherwise they just let pass the time. No matter how the feelings were between them, their friendship was just as important to them.

And, how could it be otherwise, the next Halloween came and she had invited him to her. Of course he gladly accepted.

He looked at her as she prepared dinner in the kitchen.  
„You can come closer“, she called to him.  
„What are you doing there?“  
„Your food for you, what did you think?“  
Even that would not bother him. He took the wooden spoon from her hand and put it on the shelf.  
„Rose, I know we're just friends and that's really more than I expected. Please, let's go for a walk after dinner, just like that. I do not always want to hide without hiding partially under big hats.“

She nodded. Her friendship was important to her as well, even if that meant she had to hide her true feelings as well.  
„Agreed, but first we eat, all right?“

John just smiled.

After they finished, they got dressed and headed off. He put on his conversions but left his hat at home so everyone could see his ears.

At home. He did not live with Rose, had his own apartment a few streets away, but they spent a lot of time together.

„Rose?“, His voice was low, uncertain. „Does not it bother you slowly that I'm always near you?“  
„Nonsense, I like spending time with you, John. Besides, you are unlike most men I met. I like you, John, you're my best friend. We had a nice year together, I would not have missed it in life.“

He lowered his eyes slightly as he heard her say those words. Of course she would not feel that way. Maybe it would be better to break the contact completely to her, so that she could find someone who was not punished to live the rest of his life as a half-wolf. Someone people would not be afraid of if they saw him.

„John? Promise me we'll never lose sight of each other, please?“  
„I... Rose, that's not as easy as you imagine. It hurts too much to know that you can never love someone like me. That I will always be half a wolf for you. I wish nothing more than to spend my life with you.“

Rose shook his head and took his hands in his. She looked hard into his eyes and shook his head slightly.  
„I love you, John, even if you had the misfortune to become a full-bodied wolf, I would still love you.“  
„Do you really?“

She nodded and he could not help but grin widely. If she loved him, that was more than enough for him. He could not be happier. Carefully, he leaned forward and closed her lips with his.

Good, and he was pretty tough. Since he had no wife since his accident, of course he was something, well, dried out. Rose seemed to notice, because she took him by the hand and pulled him back to the house where she lived.

„Do you really want that?“  
„For about a year. Since the night you were with me because...“

He pushed her against her door and kissed her. Rose was surprised that his lips were still human, even though his nose had the shape of a wolf. And it also surprised her that he had no problems kissing.

„Bedroom?“  
She pointed to one of the doors and he led her there, not really interrupting the kissing. John threw Rose on the bed and took off her T-shirt to admire her body.

„Beautiful. I still can not believe you want to be with me.“

He gently removed her bra and then leaned forward to enclose one of her nipples with his mouth. Because of her groan, he knew he was still good.

One of his hands went down and opened the button on her pants. He ran his hand over it lightly and grinned broadly.  
„So you're so wet for me?“, He asked in a harsh voice, „that's very good.“

Dismissing from his current job, he slid down and removed her pants and underpants completely, letting his tongue fly over it the next moment.

Rose hissed at the contact, and he knew he could go on. And he did it, knocking her tongue and lips over her mind as her breathing went faster and faster.

A few more times and she came with a pretty loud cry. John let go of her and, since he was still dressed, got rid of his clothes in record time.

Without giving her the chance to get ready, he pushed into her and then leaned forward to kiss her.  
„Forgive me, I just could not wait anymore.“  
Rose just threw her legs around his hips, signaling him to start. He did it and his movements picked up speed very quickly. Rose was focused on finding salvation in the last few minutes, and finally, for the second time that afternoon, came with a loud cry.

Breathing heavily, both of them, they finally lay on the bed, while John had wrapped his arms around her body.  
„I hope that was not a one-time experience. There are still a lot of things I want to try out.“

Rose could not help but kiss him and it was enough to answer.

Much later, they would learn that Jack had planned to bring them together at the Halloween celebration a year ago. Which did not work as he had imagined, but still came true.

the end


End file.
